The Sound Deception
by The Wingman of Warriors
Summary: The Sound Village is in for it now. They shouldn't have messed with Konoha! Believe it!
1. Get into position:Prologue

This story will contain lots of violence and flashbacks. There will be some suggestive adult themes as it progresses. so please don't let the children read this. The pairings will be decided as I feel fit to decide them. And the Code Names will go on for a little while. **_GO CODENAMES! WHOOOOOOO! Enjoy!_**

_Italics_thought

**Bold**Kyuubi

UnderlineShukaku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sound Deception Chapter 1: Battle plans

The night was still. Quiet. Too quiet.

"Eagle One to Cheetah Five, over," whispered a female in a black outfit. The leaf village symbol was embroidered in it.

"I've got visuals, over," she said quietly, "they're armed, two of 'em on each side with katanas, over."

_I sure hope this goes off without a hitch,_ she thought as she quickly moved into place. If things happened right, the Sound village's rule would be abolished that night!

" I'm in position, Eagle one, over," uttered a young man silently over a walkie talkie, "We're waiting for Ninetail seven, Sandstar nine, and Eagle two to get into position, over.

She looked down over the expanse. The plan was to take out the guards and then proceed though the castle, making sure to take out any sound ninjas they encountered. Eagle one, Sandstar nine, and Cheetah five would proceed towards the training area were The Snake and The Raven were supposed to be located. There, they'd waited for Ninetails seven and Eagle two to rendezvous with them, but not before taking out The Healer and The New Fab Five. As soon as Ninetails seven and Eagle two arrived, they would take down The Snake and The Raven, capturing The Raven and killing The Snake. This all had to be done stealthily as to not attract the attention of The Snake. If The Snake knew of their arrival, a retreat would be ordered immediately. There was no room for error.

"I can do this," she reassured herself.

" Ok, Ninetails seven, Eagle two, Sandstar nine, Cheetah five, are you ready," Eagle one questioned seriously. _If they need more time to plan they should tell me now, _she thought silently.

All in unison, they pulled out their kunais and cried,"Ready!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is the first chapter of my first story. I'm open to criticism when and only when it's due. So review away!


	2. Ready to attack

The battle cry had been declared. The battle for Konoha had begun.

The small group of Jounin descended upon the poorly armed guards. On one side, Ninetails seven made it a point to viciously slaughter the guards, leaving none for Cheetah five. The guards never knew what was coming. On the other sides, Sandstar nine, Eagle one, and Eagle two quietly dealt with the guards that they were assigned to take out.

"Dang, Ninetails seven," Cheetah five exclaimed, shocked at the amount of carnage Ninetails seven, also known as Naruto Uzumaki, could produce so quickly and angry the Naruto did not leave him any, "You didn't have to do that."

"So!" barked Naruto. He looked at Cheetah five, who could also be called Rock Lee, menacingly, then continued, "I'm pissed as hell right now, first at the fact that I'm gonna have to fight Sasuke AND Orochimaru at the same time WITHOUT killing Sasuke and second at the fact that I have a freaking wedgie, so if you don't ever believe a damn thing I say, you better believe that anyone and anything in my way is going to get screwed the hell over. Believe that!" After he finished ranting in his rage, he proceeded to pick up a katana and a sheath to put it in from the one of the newly deceased ambiguous guards positioned outside of the complex.

"This will come in handy," Naruto said as he put the blade in its sheath and tied it to his waist.** "Yes, it probably might," commented Kyuubi.**

Coming around the corner, Sandstar nine, also known as Gaara of the Sand, stated quite amusedly, "I 'handled' those punks. It was entirely too easy." And then Shukaku, who had turned over a new leaf after being separated from Gaara for months, commented,"Yup, you sure did, Gaara."Gaara mentally high-fived Shukaku when he said that.

"Good job, Sandstar nine," Cheetah five, also known as Rock Lee, stated gleefully. He would never even fathom underestimating Gaara again.

"What are you fools waiting for, first of all," Eagle Two stated, "and why must you insist on using these retarded names, Lee? We didn't need them at all."

"We were waiting on you and Eagle one, Eagle two," Lee said, insisting on the use of the codenames.

Eagle Two, also known as Neji Hyuuga, looked at the boy with the fuzzy eyebrows menacingly. A vein throbbed on his head as he thought of how many different ways there were to kill Lee. He had particularly opposed the use of these nicknames as they were wanted criminals anyway but Naruto thought the names would be cute. That meant that the names already had three votes; Naruto, Hinata, and Lee. Gaara didn't vote so it was Neji voting against the names on his own.

Just as Neji activated his **Byakuugan(White Eyes)** in order to do the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**on Lee, Eagle one, also known as Hinata Hyuuga, feebly turned around the corner and said, "I-I…umm…I-I t-t-took the other g-guards out." When she was sure that everyone had seen her, she added, "T-thank y-you, Neji-niisama, for teaching me the **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms). **The technique c-came i-in handy against the crowd of ninja that I handled."

"No problem," Neji stated, smiling at the fact that she used it in a fight and it worked.

"Wonderful," Naruto sarcastically said as he pulled out the wedgie out of his butt. Everyone turned their heads to pay attention to him. When he finally got the wedgie out he continued, "Now that everyone is here, let's go over the plan one more time. First, we are all going to split up and take out all of the guards in the complex. Somehow, Orochimaru got word of our plans and high tailed it, knowing that he would not be able to take on all of us. . He didn't tell anyone but Sasuke that he was leaving so he still left a lot of supplies and soldiers, including the sound five and Kabuto, so we should still be able to remedy that situation. Hinata will travel with Gaara and Lee will travel with Neji.

"I will travel alone." As he finished stating this he looked at the crew of five to make sure that they comprehended what he was saying. They nodded, urging him to continue.

"Gaara, your team will take out the new Sound Five. Neji, you and Lee will take out Kabuto. He is very skilled at medical jutsu, which means that he could be able to take down Neji on his own. That's why Lee is going with him. Lee will be able to slip around his medical techniques and possibly use his new move, **Arashi Dasshu (Tempest Dash)."** Naruto stopped and winked at Lee, then continued, "Hinata will be able to easily detect them so there won't be any problems concerning ambushes. Gaara and Lee will have to be the aggressive part of the team while Hinata and Neji will be the reconnaissance part of the teams. Don't let anything or anyone escape." Naruto said grimly, not even attempting to hide his distaste at this factor of it all.

"We should get going, shouldn't we?" Gaara said grimly.

"Yeah," Naruto said, taking a good look at everyone in the setting.

Everyone drew a weapon, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yeah this is the second chapter. Five reviews and you'll get the third. Peace. 


End file.
